


Time Enough to Think

by Apfelessig



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, doing some character warm up for a bigger thing I have planned, no romance here folks sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apfelessig/pseuds/Apfelessig
Summary: Warehouses, prisons, bunkers... Garcia Flynn has seen it all. After his latest change in accommodations, he reflects on his situation and the only thing that matters: taking down Rittenhouse.





	Time Enough to Think

Safe to say he wasn't going back.

Not to prison, not to the warehouses he'd squatted in, _none_ of it. As if the bunker was much of an improvement, at least it had a working shower and a canteen. Of all the things that had changed since his new alliance, if it could be called that, these two made the most difference.

He didn't sleep most nights.

This had never been much of an issue, and these last two years had not provided an opportunity for that to change. He'd been kept up for six months by yowls, screams, and all the rest of the night noises that prison provided. Before that, it was the sounds of the men he employed turning on their cots, while rain hammered on the tin roof of yet another glorified tool shed. And before that... well, being on the run was galvanizing enough. Seeing his girls before his eyes every time he closed them was just an unnecessary extra. He wouldn't be sleeping either way.

He wasn't sleeping tonight, either. It was quiet.

When he was in charge of his crew, nights were spent arguing over machinery, hastily moving boxes of ammunition from truck to truck, setting up or tearing down the computers as needed, endless maintenance on the Mothership. Rufus and Jiya were burning the midnight oil in the Lifeboat bay with the infamous Connor Mason, but they worked quietly, anticipating each others' needs and queries. 

_As if they understood the damn thing,_ Flynn thought, smirking. As if they understood each other.

He couldn't understand them, and he admitted this to himself freely. Connor Mason he could just about make a sketch of, in as far as the man mattered. Rufus he'd come up against enough times to get a basic handle of his character, but Jiya remained the odd one out. She was a technician, possibly the least involved out of all of them. They'd barely exchanged a handful of words since his arrival, though Rufus had made his feelings clear from the sidelines.

As for the delightful Agent Christopher...

It didn't matter. He was right where he needed to be. He was right _when_ he needed to be. Rittenhouse had lost their edge when they'd lost Mason Industries. Every agent they sent, every move they made, smacked of desperation. They were fighting dirty, no longer dictating the terms of engagement but reacting to them. 

The field trips would wear them out soon. There was only so much a large organization with one strategy could accomplish. Sending sleeper agents into the past was smart, but agents were people. And no cause, no matter how great, could save people from themselves. There would be... complications. Rittenhouse, however deranged, was fighting against the very laws of the universe, imposing order and control over the whims of desires of billions of people throughout time. Their vision depended on a carefully arranged framework of matchsticks, balanced perfectly, placed with precision. 

And that would be their undoing. It was simple. Rittenhouse needed to change history specifically to suit their needs. Flynn just needed history to _change_.

He knew this. And he had a growing suspicion at least one other person in the bunker did too.

He stretched out his neck, inhaled deeply through his chest. 

And when this was all over... words came to mind, distant and vague.

_Let my little girl jump into my arms. Hug my wife. And then say good-bye and walk away forever..._

Whatever that still meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and romance-less though it is, I'd appreciate everyone's thoughts as to the characterization! Leave a comment below :)


End file.
